Surrender
by Darkeyes17
Summary: Complete: G1 - Sometimes we need to switch roles and just surrender. Ratch/Twins, slash, sticky, slight BDSM, competition prize for Katea-Nui


**A/N: **Blame the kinkiness in me for this. Seriously. Fic for Katea-Nui for getting equal 3rd in the Twins/Ratch comm. challenge. Very PWP.

**Warnings: NC-17: **Sticky slash, bondage, a bit of BDSM, stimulants. Do not read unless over the age of consent.

**Disclaimer: **No, transformers is not mine in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<strong>

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed loudly in the dimly lit, bare room, circling around the two mechs on the floor. Crystal blue optics were hard with thought and desire, continuing to circle like a crazed vulture, only he knew he was completely sane.<p>

The strong forms of the red mech and the yellow mech looked so small in the position they were in. Almost on all fours, but their hands were handcuffed together and held near a horizontal bar, pulling them slightly upwards so their elbows hung suspended a few inches off the floor. It could be slightly uncomfortable if you didn't know how to shift your centre of gravity.

The mech smirked in amusement at the blindfolds covering their optics, secured tight behind their helms. They couldn't see him, but they could hear the hum of his systems, the cadence of his footsteps, the slight swishing sound of air through his vents. They were silent, just as he commanded them. He stilled at the side their helms were facing, watching their obedient forms with relish. He made a light hum, lifting a cube of bright blue energon to his lips. It was blue for it was unique, not normal energon in any way.

"Because you boys have been so good to me…I'm using the stimulant you like the most. You both know – the one that gives me at least three spike overloads in a row," he chuckled.

The twins shivered.

Good.

Downing the rest of the cube in one gulp, Ratchet licked his lips. He relished these sessions. Relished his role, something he rarely got to play.

"Safe word is 'babycakes' today," he murmured.

"Yes, Master," they replied in total, perfect unison.

The stimulant was fast working, and as he stood there, his interface panel opened and his spike slid out, erect and ready. The twins could tell what had happened, the sound of the panel clicking open and the pneumatic hiss of air unmistakeable. Ratchet shuttered his optics as he ran a hand down from the bottom of his chestplates to his arousal, running his palm over it and twitching at the touch. His optics opened again, intense with burning lust.

"Who first?"

"Please Master," whispered the golden mech, lips pursed prettily in a wanting pout.

Ratchet chuckled, moving with moments as smooth as silk as he sauntered closer towards the finned helm. His crimson fingers reached out to caress the slats of the vents, and the tip of his spike twitched – so close to the other's mouth. If he licked his lips, Sunstreaker would taste the slit of the heated metal.

"You know that means I take your valve last," purred the white mech.

"Yes Master," the bound mech breathed, almost a plea.

Ratchet's digits ceased their caressing, one finger tracing from the helm vent to the smooth lips that would soon be wrapped around his spike. He crouched for a second, claiming those lips in a short, hungry kiss, before standing once more and presenting his throbbing need to those pretty lipplates. Instantly they pursed on him in a kiss to the tip, before they parted to reveal the warm, moist cavern that would engulf him, slow, but sure. The white mech shuffled forward ever so slightly, inching in to that mouth.

Sunstreaker breathed over it, his visual sensation blocked meaning he could _feel_ more. He knew just how far the head of the spike was in his mouth, and he willingly encased it with his lips lightly, glossa coming into play with light licks as he began to move his head down.

The medic released a hiss as he watched that regal, blindfolded helm move down on him. How good it was to have his spike treated, aching for release as it was.

There was a whine from the red mech, obviously wanting attention.

Crooning softly, Ratchet said, "You have a twin bond. Use it."

Sideswipe gasped as Sunstreaker fed him a bit of the sensation of the hot metal in his mouth sliding towards his throat in a delicious moist slide.

"That's it," Ratchet grinned, petting Sunstreaker's helm in encouragement as the sound of three engines revving filled the air.

The golden twin stilled himself as he bobbed his helm up and down his lover's spike, sucking with loud, wet noises that he knew Ratchet liked so much. The gentle touches to his helm eased the slight discomfort of his bound wrists, and he let blind trust permeate his every being in that moment. Ratchet would never hurt him. He felt satisfaction when a hand tightened over his helm vent and his medic whispered hoarsely, "Faster."

He obliged, sucking harder, sliding up and down the stiff arousal in his mouth with an increased pace.

"Mmm," moaned Ratchet, tilting his helm back and enjoying the bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. With the stimulant he took, he knew that the first overload would always be the fastest. So he relaxed back and let it happen as he was serviced to complete perfection.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both let out small moans in their pleasure, feeling what the other was through their bond. Sideswipe was frustrated, not being able to see, not being able to touch or be touched – such a shame for he was willing to be more tactile. There was one common factor between the two of them: both of them were wet beneath their panels and wanting something to fill them.

Ratchet jerked, the first beads of pre-fluid trickling their way down his lover's throat.

The golden twin hummed, wanting to induce that overload, that fiery first climax.

"Uuhhhnnn," groaned the medic, as a few more slides of that hot mouth tight around him felt so similar to a valve, the slick glossa wriggling up the sensor rich underside.

Sunstreaker sucked harder, wringing as much pleasure as he could.

Feeling a rush of pleasure take him, Ratchet pulled out of Sunstreaker's mouth and overloaded, shooting transfluid all over the handsome faceplates. The silver fluid streaked over the blindfolded optics, the arched cheekplates, parted lipplates, and the helm fins. Sunstreaker gasped and shuddered at the feeling of the warm release marking him, claiming him as the medic's. He heard his lover moan as his overload died out, and fingers traced odd patterns through the sticky fluid.

"So beautiful," murmured Ratchet.

The golden twin arched proudly, although his brother was less happy in his need, whining, "Master…"

"Shhu," shushed the white and red mech, reaching over and undoing the blindfold on the red mech. "You may touch him. Clean him off," he instructed as Sideswipe's optics flickered to adjust to the light of the room. He obediently nodded his helm, shuffling across, his handcuffs clinking as he moved along the bar. He pressed in close to his twin, glossa lovingly licking away the silver transfluid. Ratchet's engine rumbled in satisfaction as he watched Sunstreaker stay still so Sideswipe could clean him.

Sideswipe savoured the taste of transfluid, knowing another hot, fresh batch would make its way down his intake shortly, but finished off his twin with a desiring, hot kiss.

"Your turn," purred Ratchet, moving forward so that his turgid spike filled Sideswipe's vision.

"Use me Master," replied the red mech, shifting and opening his mouth willingly, optics shining up at his lover with trust.

A cherry hand stroked over the sensor horns affectionately, saying, "You both are so good to me."

Sideswipe couldn't reply as Ratchet thrust into his waiting mouth, gripping his helm roughly to hold him in place as he began to thrust hard, in and out, sliding roughly over his glossa as it attempted to lick, to tease. He moaned in delight as he felt his mouth get filled again and again. He loved this, loosely sucking, letting Ratchet do all the work. Sunstreaker let out a groan next to him as he transmitted how it felt.

The medic pressed in all the way until those spread lips touched the housing of his spike, holding the black helm there as he looked into the optics below him. Lust bolted through the both of them as Sideswipe gagged, oral lubricant beginning to drip out of his mouth. He pulled back a little, testing, but firm hands held him there so the thick length down his intake was all he could focus on.

"You know you can handle more," the standing mech growled, juxtaposing his tone of voice with slow strokes of his fingers over the sensory horns, over the full cheeks.

"Mmpph," groaned Sideswipe, gagging again, feeling the heated metal get pulled out of his mouth. He took noisy intakes for a few seconds, oral lubricant still connecting his lips with the head of the spike, which was now dripping pre-fluid.

Ratchet hummed in approval, and said, "Tonight I'm easy to arouse. Another night it may not be so easy for me to overload."

Sideswipe nodded, bobbing his helm forward so he could help his lover to finish off. His valve was soaked already, needing to be stimulated. He wanted to coax Ratchet into overload so he could be satisfied. He wrapped his lips around the spike, humming and moaning as he sucked and the medic jerked lightly into him.

The white mech had been right. He was easy to overload tonight, his spike sensors so sensitive that it wasn't too much longer that he overloaded for the second time that night, spurting fresh hot transfluid into the red mech's mouth in three long, backstrut jolting spurts. He groaned, slumping slightly as the hot cavern of a mouth massaged his length as release finished crackling down his circuits.

Pulling out, Ratchet caressed his lover's face tenderly, for it meant a lot to him for them to surrender themselves to him in such a way. Such a show of trust.

"Good mech," he purred. Sideswipe kissed his hand and said nothing, letting the touches wash over him as he finished swallowing the thick evidence of Ratchet's climax.

Moving then so he circled around to the back of them, Ratchet's optics gleamed as he saw those tantalising black afts facing him, faint purple-pink stains indicating that beneath their interface panels, both twins were ready for him, whoever he wanted.

Reaching into subspace, he pulled out a smooth, shiny silver ball. Not big, but just enough to pleasure when slipped into a valve.

"You both have such a fascination for my aft," Ratchet said, tone soft, "but I love the shape of yours just as much. Strong. Broad. So nicely rounded in the right places. And all for me."

Both bound mechs shivered in anticipation.

Ratchet moved forward, a hand brushing first over Sideswipe's aft, and then Sunstreaker's. He then switched to a firm slide over the polished metal, rubbing it and enjoying the heat emanating from the area. Each twin moaned in turn as that hand touched them in all the best ways. Sunstreaker jerked in surprise as the hand rose and then slapped back down firmly. The light stinging sensation morphed into pleasure when lips touched the place where he had been smacked.

"Beautiful," the medic murmured again, turning to Sideswipe's aft and doing the same, smirking smugly at the pleased whines and moans.

"Please," the twins murmured in unison, wanting, _needing_ more.

Ratchet chuckled, tapping on the golden twin's panel, asking for access. It slid open smoothly, showcasing the wet entrance of the valve, lubricant coating the lining liberally in his desire. Smoothing a hand over the broad golden back, Ratchet made a soothing sound and worked first a finger into the sensor laden channel, and then the silver ball, enjoying the way the valve lips parted to allow it to be pushed in.

"Now…close," ordered the medic.

Sunstreaker did so, letting out a low keen as the ball trapped in his valve slid around, maddeningly teasing sensors within.

"I'll get to you soon, hmm?" whispered Ratchet, kissing the small of his back before looking at Sideswipe, who had turned his helm to look at him, his face a clear expression of _want._ Words were no longer needed as Ratchet kneeled behind the crimson twin, holding his re-pressurised spike firmly as the traced the seams of Sideswipe's interface panel with it. 'Open' was there in each touch.

With a needy whimper, the prankster opened his panel, the whimper rising into a cry as the stiff member entered him, stretching him in the best ways, cleaving his wet and ready folds.

Hilting himself, Ratchet leaned over the red back, kissing his way over sensitive wires and seams to help his lover relax, before sliding out, and bucking back in, starting a pace he knew Sideswipe liked. Fast, strong, passionate. Driving his spike in and out with as much force as he dared use, his hands and mouth caressing and stroking firmly over that back, which shook with each powerful thrust. The valve clenched around blissfully invading spike, sensors magnifying the pleasure to great heights for the both of them.

Sideswipe moaned and cried out, hips jerking back into that wonderful, filling spike.

"That's right," whispered Ratchet, optics shuttering as pleasure from his nodes blasted away any defences he had in this. "I love you. Love how willing you are for me, to take you like you want while you are bound."

"Yes," gasped the red twin, feeling his arousal building up to that pinnacle which he would eventually fall from. He clenched around the stiff invader harder, yearning for that release to wash away anything but love and pleasure, wanting to exist in that single moment of nirvana for that and for his lovers. "Ratchet…" he mewled, helm dropping as the over sensitised sensors in his valve were triggered delightfully with one, last hard buck of cherry hips. He overloaded hard, yelling out as overload _finally _took him. Lubricant slicked both spike and valve, and dripped down their thighs.

Ratchet's overload was much more subdued, wanting to hear his lover's _delicious_ cries. For the third, and not last, time he climaxed with more silver fluid erupting from his still aroused spike to coat the clenching walls of the velvety valve around him.

Sideswipe keened when he felt the transfluid fill him, and he slumped under the gentle touches the medic was bestowing on him.

"How do you feel?"

"Blew my mind baby," murmured Sideswipe, forgetting completely in light of the passion to call him by the title 'Master' as was used in these sessions. Ratchet didn't mind, continuing to kiss Sideswipe all over as he pulled out, fluid gushing from the stretched and soaked channel.

The red mech curled up, exhausted, but then both their attentions turned to the neglected twin.

"Please," begged Sunstreaker, unable to see – he could smell the tang of ionisation, the sweet, heady scents of lubricant and transfluid, and feel the hot air radiating from that satiated mechs. He was going mad with pure desire, his spark throbbing hard in his chest. He wanted connection, he wanted touch, and the toy in his valve was not helping _at all_.

Ratchet and Sideswipe crooned softly at him, and he relaxed marginally, knowing they wouldn't leave him without release.

"I've still got one more left in me," said Ratchet, moving to kneel behind Sunstreaker, "think you can take it?"

"Yes," breathed the golden mech needily, "take me. Make me yours."

He opened his interface panel with a sigh as the ball popped out and lubricant trickled from his array and over his thighs, even decorating the floor.

"Oh, that is so hot," murmured Sideswipe, grinning at the sight of his brother bound and blindfolded still.

"Nnn, please, Ratchet," pleaded Sunstreaker, wiggling his hips.

Ratchet hummed soothingly once more, hands caressing the frontliner's back and sides. He was too tense, and it would hurt if he entered now, no matter how slick that tight valve was. He petted over sensors in a way designed to assure the younger twin, conveying his love with each tender touch. Sunstreaker required a different approach than what he would take with Sideswipe sometimes. This looked like one of these times.

Finally, the tenseness evaporated, replaced with a heightened need.

Ratchet steadied himself, desire humming through his frame once more at seeing Sunstreaker wanting him so much, and gently slipped into his lover's hot, clenching entrance. Both let loose with low moans as the medic inched in slowly, carefully, taking his time. The walls of the tight channel parted with soft, wet noises, until finally Ratchet was all the way in. He bent over, hugging Sunstraker from behind – and as he had done with Sideswipe – began kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I love you," he murmured. "You're so beautiful."

Sunstreaker mewled softly, vulnerably, nuzzling his helm back against the medic's. He trembled, both from arousal and from comfort, processor inundated with data of _pleasure._

The white mech ground his hips against the black aft, making his spike shift slightly, causing Sunstreaker to pant heavily, trying to restrain his needy mewls and moans.

"Let go, Sunny. I'll catch you. It's okay, I'm in control," whispered Ratchet, holding him tighter as he began to move, slowly, not really moving much at all, establishing the connection that the golden mech so obviously needed. The words got through to the blindfolded mech, and he trembled and keened with less restraint with each shift of that hot length sliding over the crackling nodes that made up the sensitive parts of his most intimate anatomy.

Sideswipe lent his support to his twin over their bond, not annoyed at all that Sunstreaker was getting a bit of extra gentle treatment. He knew the medic would most likely try and make it up to him later.

"That's it, come with me, I'm in control, let go," murmured Ratchet in a soft litany between kisses and caresses.

Sunstreaker moaned, clenching back on the thickness inside of him, dangerously close to sliding into the fiery, wonderful oblivion of overload. The medic grunted, the first beginnings of overload beginning to ravage his circuits, but he held off, wanting to wait until his lover did.

"Uhh…ahh…R-r-ratchet!" Sunny cried out, sensations overwhelming him as release welcomed him with open arms, his whole body jolting with the electrical discharge from the pleasure, valve tightening over the throbbing metal spearing him wide, helplessly sobbing his bliss.

Ratchet held on tight, grinding in and out through the sudden overload, his own climax ripping through him as it followed the frontliner's. He knew he was spent at last as the fourth hot wash of transfluid slid from his softening length and mingled with the outpour of purplish lubricant from the drenched opening. He slid free from Sunny, still kissing and caressing the faint tremors away.

The game was over.

"Love you," he purred to the both of them, tucking his fluid covered spike away and getting to work on freeing the twins from their bindings. He did Sideswipe first, taking his handcuffs off, and then they both released the golden mech from his cuffs and blindfold.

The bright blue optics flickered on, gazing from brother to lover before giving himself up into their hold. Sideswipe and Ratchet helped him over to a large berth, and they all arranged themselves comfortably.

"Love you," murmured Sunstreaker tiredly.

"Love you Ratch," echoed Sideswipe, snuggling in with a complete expression of utter satisfaction. "We just love it when you get into these really horny moods."

The medic chuckled tiredly, holding on to both of their hands in his own. "Well, it's a good thing. There always has to be a balance of dominance and surrender."

"Mmm," murmured Sunstreaker in response, shifting closer to the medic.

There was silence as they wound down to recharge, but not before Sideswipe muttered, "Next time, it's _our_ turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow….over 3000 words of smut…wow….I'm all smutted out *faints*

But please review, and let me know if you liked it ;D I know I did.


End file.
